


Heirs of Magic

by NecromaniacKat



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Curses, Dark Magic, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Practical Magic, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Northern Ireland, References to Depression, Sex Magic, Social Media, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Truth Spells, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromaniacKat/pseuds/NecromaniacKat
Summary: Since the 1600's the Byrne women have been cursed. Never to fall in love or else their lover will tragically die. The ones who don't heed the warnings as young girls learned the hard way that the curse is very real. This is why Mavis Byrne decided to remain single and alone. But when a mysterious green haired man shows up, her world is rocked, leaving it forever changed. But will she heed the warnings or will love prevail?
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Heirs of Magic

As a little girl I was told tales of my ancestors. The Byrne women have always caused a bit of trouble wherever they went. Dating all the way back to the early 1600’s when Hannah Byrne was accused of being a witch. They were right of course. Her practise came to light when she cast a love spell for one of the women in her village. The man she casted the spell on because obsessive over the woman so she went back to Hannah and demanded she undid the spell. But that’s not exactly how magic works. When Hannah told the woman she couldn’t help her, the woman went to the church and told them of Hannah’s practises. A month later Hannah was executed, burned at the stake. But not before she cast one more spell. A curse more like it. She cursed every woman that shared her blood to never find love and if they do, it’ll end with nothing but death.

This of course made for some spectacles through the generations. Before Hannah was executed she did have a family, she had three children who grew up and had children who had children who had children. Every time a pregnancy was announced they prayed for a boy and not a girl. They couldn’t bare passing this curse down to another poor soul. Unfortunately, girls run in the family.

Like I said previously, this made for some grand spectacles. In the early years of the curse woman couldn’t avoid men as well as they could today. So, if they found themselves falling in love they’d end the relationship in a magnificent way or she’d cast a banishing spell on the person they’re falling for, to get them as far away from them as possible. Every time a Byrne girl fell in love she’d have to break things off for fear their lover will die tragically. The girls who didn’t heed the warnings passed down through the generations had to learn the hard way that, love isn’t worth it.

As a young girl I promised my mother that I’d never fall in love. She laughed and told me the curse wasn’t real, and that I needed to stop listening to the old wives tales my grandmother told me. Less than a year later my mother started to believe in the curse. My dad died in a fishing accident out at sea. My parents were together for ten years before the curse caught up to them. After my dad died my mother made me promise her I’d never fall in love, the pain and heartache just isn’t worth it.

I suppose that’s why I did so well in school, I paid no mind to the boys around me. I didn’t date, I didn’t make friends; I just kept to myself. My world was a very lonely place but at least people were safe from my curse. I did well in school then went on to University to study midwifery on a scholarship. Fresh out of Uni, I'm working in the family shop while looking for work in the hospitals. On top of all this my family is insistent that I keep studying magic and practising so my abilities don’t become weak.

Work and magic. That’s my life. That is until _he_ showed up. The one who faced the curse and spat in its eye. The one who made me see that maybe it really is worth it after all.


End file.
